Petrichor
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Aroma hujan sempat menjadikan hal yang membuatku teringat padamu. Seolah hari dimana aku lahir, sosokmu sudah hadir di dalam pikiranku. / Sehun x Yixing slight Yifan x Joonmyeon / SeLay SeXing HunLay KrisHo / Yaoi / T


**Petrichor**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing**

 **with**

 **Wu Yifan x Kim Joonmyeon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacanya pelan-pelan aja boss..**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing baru saja ingin keluar sebentar setelah meletakkan kopernya di hotel. Namun saat Yixing menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan awan keabuan yang mulai berkumpul. Dan seperti jentikan jari. Setetes air jatuh di pipi kanannya. Yixing mengusap air dari pipinya dan membuat beberapa orang mengira ia tengah menangis. Namun saat ia berpaling dari langit karena air yang turun semakin deras. Ia menemukan pemandangan lain.

Yixing memiringkan wajahnya sambil menutup kepalanya dengan kapucon jaket. Dihadapnnya terdapat sepasang kekasih. Membuka payung merah terang. Dan mereka memanfaatkan moment dimana semua orang sedang sibuk mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka malah berciuman dibawah payung merah. Sontak saja kedua tangan Yixing teracung. Membentuk sebuah figura persegi panjang dari jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

" _Perfect_!" seru Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kini Yixing memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket yang ia gunakan. Namun dahinya tiba-tiba berkerut saat menemukan ada yang janggal dengan pasangan yang masih saling bercumbu tersebut. Keduanya rupanya sama-sama pria hingga Yixing tersenyum kecil dan terkikik geli. _Ah~ pasangan yang mengejutkan_. Tanpa berpikir panjang Yixing mengambil kameranya dan sekali tekan, keduanya tanpa sadar sudah berbagi moment dengan seorang Zhang Yixing.

Yixing langsung memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas. Melindungi kameranya dari tetesan hujan yang semakin lebat dengan volume tetesan yang semakin besar. Namun saat Yixing mebalikkan badannya. Ia menemukan bahunya bertabrakan dengan bahu orang lain. Tabrakannya begitu sangat keras hingga cukup membuat tubuh Yixing terhuyung kebelakang. Saat Yixing mencoba menongakkan kepalanya. Si pelaku yang mebrak bahunya malah menangkup wajah Yixing.

Yixing mendapatkan nafas orang tersebut membelai pipinya. Tangan beku itu merambat ke leher sensitivenya. Kini tenggorokannya pun menelan tetesan air hujan dari bibir orang lain. Rasanya tawar dan terasa sengar. Yixing tidak mengira ia akan mendapatkan ciuman seaneh ini. Dan semenggetarkan ini. Hingga nafas keduanya habis hanya untuk melumat dan saling melumat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing dengan bahasa korea pas-pasan.

Yixing menelan ludahnya dengan nafas terengah. Namun Yixing kembali mendapatkan lumatan kecil dan singkat di bibir bawahnya. Dan pria berwajah pucat itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap wajah Yixing dengan lekat.

"Namaku Oh Sehun." Ujarnya yang membuat Yixing sadar.

Dia berciuman dibawah hujan. Dihadapan banyak orang. Dengan seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal. Ini bukan film india, ini bukan drama korea apalagi komik jepang. Tapi hal yang biasanya terjadi dalam dunia fiksi benar-benar terjadi padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mencicipimu." Ucapnya sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Yixing dengan sebatas nama dan aroma alami hujan yang biasa disebut _petrichor_. Aroma yang sepertinya begitu familiar untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ketiga. Hari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya ke Korea Selatan. Ia mendapatkan hal tak terduga yang tidak bisa Yixing ceritakan pada siapa pun. Termasuk pada Joonmyeon. Teman lama Yixing yang mengundangnya untuk berkeliling di Korea Selatan. Tidak benar-benar ditemani karena Joonmyeon memiliki kesibukan lainnya.

"Bagaimana dengan penghargaan kemarin?" tanya Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing tersenyum. Ia ke Negara gingseng merah ini tidak hanya untuk jalan-jalan. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya.." gumam Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing meledakkan tawa kecil sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan kau berubah banyak," ucap Yixing sambil menatap cincin mungil dijari manis Joonmyeon. Tepat saat Joonmyeon mengangkat cangkir putih berisi kopi hitam. "Apa dia orang yang baik?"

"Dia? Yifan?" koreksi Joonmyeon.

"Maaf, karena memoriku yang lemah," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar. Yixing memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat aroma manis dari roti melewati hidungnya. Lalu Yixing membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Joonmyeon yang juga tengah mengamatinya. "Kau sudah jadi Wu ya?" tanya Yixing sambil terkikik geli. "Aku pikir Yifan yang akan menjadi Kim."

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada sewot.

"Tidak, hanya terkejut." Ucap Yixing sambil menangkup kedua tangannya.

"Aku punya firasat kau akan menemukan jodohmu disini."

Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon. Dibandingkan untuk menimpal, Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyesap kopi hitam. Senyuman Joonmyeon yang mengembang malah membuat Yixing tertawa tanpa sebab.

Hari ini Joonmyeon menawarkan diri untuk mengajak Yixing keliling di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Joonmyeon sudah layaknya seorang penerjemah dan pemandu wisata. Mungkin karena Joonmyeon merupakan seorang penulis. Jadi hal sekecil apa pun akan Joonmyeon terangkan pada Yixing.

Langkah kaki keduanya berhenti disebuah toko bunga. Yixing terkejut menemukan Joonmyeon yang mengajaknya kemari. Ia tahu Joonmyeon sedikit berbeda sama sepertinya. Tapi Yixing tidak tahu jika setelah menikah Joonmyeon akan memiliki sifat feminim.

Yixing mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan membulat saat menatap penataan bunga yang begitu sangat rapih.

"Yixing! Ini Yifan!" seru Joonmyeon sambil merangkul tangan seorang pria jangkung yang mengenakan celemek merah bertuliskan _Xing's Flowers_. Yixing menganga melihatnya. Sepertinya Yixing salah menilai Joonmyeon kali ini. Dan Yifan benar-benar pria yang tampan seperti gambaran Joonmyeon. "Yifan ini Yixing."

Yixing menjabat tangan kokoh pria milik Joonmyeon dengan terpukau. Yixing terheran-heran melihat kedua tangan Yifan yang begitu lihai merangkai bunga. Dan tangan Yixing gatal untuk tidak mengabadikan keahlian Yifan. Tapi potretannya beralih pada beberapa bunga yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Apa jenis bunga yang paling kau suka?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing tersentak kaget.

Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yifan sambil mengelus tengkuknya dengan pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu paham dengan bunga." Jawab Yixing yang malah membuat Yifan menatap Yixing dengan heran. "Ah ya, maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum memaklumi. "Joonmyeon bilang kau orang yang sibuk."

Namun seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toko bunga mengistrupsi keduanya. Yixing tanpa sadar menghela nafas dengan lega. Sedari tadi Yixing sebenarnya sedikit tertekan dengan perbincangan keduanya, Masalahnya Yixing bukan orang yang pandai berbicara macam Joonmyeon. Dan Yifan sepertinya bingung mencari topik untuk bisa dibicarakan.

Yixing kembali mengangkat kameranya. Yixing sudah siap memotret salah satu bunga berkelopak kuning. Namun..

"Sehun!"

Seruan Yifan cukup membuat Yixing mengalihkan kameranya. Dan mengambil gambar yang mengejutkan. Yixing melebarkan mulutnya saat menemukan pria yang tengah menatap Yifan dengan malas. Untung saja wajah Yixing tertutup kamera yang memiliki ukuran lumayan besar.

"Sehun?" gumam Yixing dengan pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon dari balik punggung Yixing.

Sontak Yixing membalikkan badannya. Yixing tidak mau Sehun tahu jika ia ada disini. Meski Yixing ragu Sehun akan mengenalnya. Baru saja Yixing melangkah, bahunya ditarik dengan sebegitu kerasnya. Yixing tanpa sadar menekan tombol kamera dan mengambil gambar orang yang membuatnya membalikkan badan.

" _Mengapa kau disini?_ " tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing melirik Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Karena Yixing tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. "Maksudku, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sehun dengan bahasa mandarin yang fasih.

"Joonmyeon itu temanku." Jawab Yixing sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya dan tersenyum bingung.

"Joonmyeon-hyung?" gumam Sehun yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Yixing. "Apa mungkin kita berjodoh?"

"Hh..hah?" seru Yixing dengan lemas.

Namun suara petir menyambar saat Sehun akan melanjutkan perkataannya. Yixing langsung menatap Joonmyeon, saat pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kentara sekali mengejeknya. Yixing kini beralih menatap Sehun. Rupanya pria berkulit pucat itu masih menatap Yixing dengan sebegitunya. Hingga membuat buku kuduk Yixing meremang.

Suara hujan membuat Yixing kembali mengingat bagaimana Sehun menciumnya kemarin. Yixing kembali menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan nafas tertahan. Saat mencium aroma hujan yang merebak. Aroma hujan ini membuat kepalanya pening. Belum lagi dengan tatapan Sehun yang disertai senyuman memukau.

"Ini terlalu cepat," gumam Yixing dengan nafas tertahan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terpesona hanya karena sebuah ciuman. "Jangan bercanda." Keluh Yixing sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Ucap Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Yixing tidak bisa membalas Sehun karena terlalu sibuk dengan keheranannya sendiri.

"Saat aku melihatmu waktu itu, aku terus bertanya-tanya," gumam Sehun yang membuat Yixing menatap Sehun dengan lekat. "Aku punya perasaan bahwa.." Sehun sengaja mengantungkan kalimantanya dan membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan penasaran. "…bahwa aku telah hidup bersamamu sejak aku dilahirkan."

Yixing langsung lemas mendengarnya. _Rayuan macam apa itu?!_ Jerit Yixing dengan kesal.

"Ini bukan rayuan," elak Sehun dengan nada yang membuat Yixing tersentak. Sehun seolah membaca pikirannya tadi. Dan sekarang Yixing melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan frustasi. Sedangkan Yixing hanya bisa menerka-nerka dengan ekspresi Sehun yang terasa menyakitkan. "Aku.. benar-benar mencintaimu."

Air mata Sehun mengalir begitu saja. Sehun yang menundukkan wajahnya dengan raut wajah kesakitan membuat Yixing bingung. Sehun seolah menelan duri saat mengatakannya. Namun otak Yixing langsung menerima informasi yang datang bergerombolan. Hingga Yixing merasa penglihatannya berkunang-kunang.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. Dan Yixing sadar jika perkataan Sehun bengitu familiar dengannya. Tidak hanya itu saja, tapi suara, aroma dan ekspresi Sehun terus memutar di kepalanya. Dan bergantian dengan cara yang teratur. Hanya saja, di ingatannya, Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi sesedih itu saat mengatakannya.

Yixing sontak memundurkan langkahnya. Yixing meremasa surainya dengan perlahan. Ingatannya mengatakan bahwa ia kenal toko bunga ini. Ingatannya juga mengatakan ia kenal dengan Sehun. Tidak hanya kenal, Yixing bahkan mencintai Sehun dengan cara yang sama. Yixing kembali tersentak keras saat menemukan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Yixing! Yixing!" suara panik itu membuat Yixing memfokuskan matanya. Dihadapan Yixing sudah ada Sehun yang mencekram kedua lengan atasnya dengan erat. Yixing bahkan tidak sadar jika sudah jatuh terduduk. "Yixing! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Tapi Yixing hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan. Ini Sehun miliknya bukan orang asing dikehidupannya. Suara tangis Yixing pecah saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang khawatir dan begitu terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Yixing dengan nafas tertahan. "Maaf sudah melupakanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Hati Sehun hancur berkeping-keping. Saat Yixing tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Sehun kira kejadian macam ini hanya ada di novel romance picisan. Kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan mobil tunggal dan membuat memori Yixing terganggu. Seolah ini hukuman yang memang layak diterima Sehun.

Semua hal yang sudah Sehun lakukan sia-sia. Toko bunga ini sudah menjadi milik Yixing. Karena pertemuan pertama Yixing dan Sehun bukan dibawah hujan tapi disaat hari cerah. Pada waktu itu Yixing mengunjungi toko bunga Sehun dan memesan se _bouquet_ bunga untuk neneknya. Sehun bahkan tidak berani bertemu dengan Yixing yang memilih untuk tinggal di China bersama neneknya. Padahal sudah jauh-jauh hari, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. keduanya sepakat untuk tinggal di Korea Selatan.

Berita tentang kedatangan Yixing ke Korea untuk mendapatkan penghargaan. Membuat Sehun diam-diam mengikuti langkah Yixing yang seperti orang kebingungan di Negara asing. Sosok Yixing yang tengah menikmati hujan membuat Sehun hilang kendali. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja untuk meraup Yixing. Rasa rindu itu membucat dan pecah hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan yang kembali menusuk kerongkongannya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?_ "

Sehun menyerah dengan rasa rindunya. Yixing tidak bisa mengingatnya. Yixing sudah melupakannya. Dan Sehun hanya sanggup berkata.

" _Namaku Oh Sehun._ "

Kata-kata itu keluar sambil menggerongoti tenggorokannya. Perih dan tersayat. Sehun tidak cukup kuat mendapatkan tatapan macam itu dari Yixing. Sehun terlalu lemah untuk sadar jika Yixing menganggapnya seperti orang asing.

Sehun sudah bertekat untuk membuat Yixing kembali padanya. Tidak apa-apa jika Yixing tidak mengingatnya. Namun di toko bunga yang ia buat untuk Yixing seorang. Ditambah tatapan bingung Yixing membuat pertahannya kembali goyah. Dan ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

" _Aku.. benar-benar mencintaimu_."

Tubuh Yixing roboh, Yixing menggeram kesakitan dan diakhiri dengan tubuh Yixing yang tak sadarkan diri. Sehun seharusnya tidak selemah ini. Ia tidak boleh membuat Yixing mengingatnya. Sehun sudah mencoba berulang-ulang kali. Dan hasilnya akan tetap sama. Seharusnya Sehun menyerah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun saat menemukan Yixing sudah terduduk diatas ranjang. Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan dan meraba heran wajahnya yang sembab. "Kenapa?"

"Apa tadi aku menangis?" tanya Yixing dengan heran. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa?"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama dan berkata. "Aku tidak tahu."

Yixing mengangguk mengerti. "Seingatku tadi aku bersama Joonmyeon." Gumam Yixing dengan bingung.

"Joonmyeon ada dibawah." Sahut Sehun yang membuat Yixing terperangah. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau mengenal Joonmyeon?" tanya Yixing dengan nada terkejut. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Lagi, pertanyaan Yixing kembali mengiris dadanya dengan perlahan hingga berdarah. Sehun tersenyum ringan dan duduk disamping ranjang Yixing. Sehun menatap dalam bola mata Yixing yang terlihat lebih jernih dan mengkilap karena air matanya yang sudah Yixing keluarkan. Melihat Yixing yang kembali roboh membuat Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membuat Yixing semenderita itu lagi.

"Belum, kita belum pernah bertemu," jawab Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Oh Sehun."

"Syukurlah, aku takut menyinggung perasaanmu tadi," kata Yixing sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. "Namaku Zhang Yixing!" ucap Yixing sambil memamerkan senyumannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sehun membalas senyuman ramah Yixing dengan sekuat tenaga. Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh membuat Yixing roboh karena mencoba mengingat Sehun. Karena saat Yixing bangun, Yixing akan kembali menganggapnya seperti orang asing.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sejauh ini, hingga Sehun sudah berani menjalani hubungan lagi dengan Yixing. Akhir-akhir ini pun Yixing sudah tidak terlalu memperdulikan ingatannya yang hilang. Yixing selalu bilang, ia seolah melihat tembok yang menjulang tinggi saat mencoba mengingat masa lalunya. Tapi Sehun terus melarang Yixing. Tidak apa-apa, Yixing tidak perlu bersusah payah mengingatnya. Ia masih bisa membuat kenangan yang baru untuk Yixing.

"Aku selalu terkejut saat melihatmu merangkai bunga." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun tersenyum pelan. Yixing menatap Sehun dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Kau belajar darimana?"

"Otodidak." Jawab Sehun pelan.

Sehun menatap ke luar toko. Diluar terlihat pemandangan yang tak asing. Orang-orang berlarian karena hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba. Diam-diam Sehun melirik Yixing yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Aku selalu suka aroma hujan." Gumam Yixing sambil membuka kelopak matanya. Sehun mengangguk sambil membereskan beberapa batang dan helai daun dimejanya. _Aku tahu_ , bisik Sehun dalam hati. "Namanya.. hmm.."

" _Petrichor._ " Sahut Sehun yang membuat Yixing mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau tahu Sehun," gumam Yixing sambil meletakkan kameranya diatas meja, tempat Sehun merangkaikan setiap pesanan bunga. "Aku selalu heran dengan perasaanku setiap melihatmu," ucap Yixing yang kini menjelajahi wajah Sehun dengan matanya. "Sejak hari aku dilahirkan, aku merasakan kehadiranmu sudah ada di dalam pikiranku."

Sehun sontak tersenyum dengan lebar, sebelum akhirnya menarik dagu Yixing dan mengecup pelan bibir Yixing.

"Mulai saat ini kehadiranku akan selalu ada di depan matamu," ucap Sehun yang membuat Yixing mengembangkan senyumannya. "Dan juga untuk masa yang akan datang."

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha**

 **Aneh yaaaa..**

 **Saya gak tau, emang ada gitu yang amnesia cuman sama satu orang?**

 **Namanya juga fiksi, anggap aja ada..**

 **.**

 **Buat ff The Causal Theory silahkan tagih ke Netonett karena sekarang giliran dia. :p**

 **Ide ini hadir berkat banyak hal:**

Event lomba **Amnesia** yang sudah keburu lewat,

Film **Real** nya **Sato Takeru**. Kalo ada yang pernah nonton pasti ngeh sama beberapa kalimat yang saya kutip dari filmya

Film **The Memory Book** tentang fotografer, dan

MV **Luhan** yang berjudul **Promises** , dengan moment saat hujan meski di mvnya gak ada adegan ciuman hohoho


End file.
